


An End to A Story

by kittipaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Furry, Furry ocs, Guns, Murder, Obsession, Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Lilith was putting an end to the story tonight.





	An End to A Story

Lilith hid in the closet, she even locked her bedroom door. She had to hide. She couldn’t let her find her. She held the gun in her paws that were shaking. She let out a breath she had been holding in. Tonight was the night she was going to end this.

Pawsteps echoed outside of the door. Lilith’s heart started to race as she heard knocking on the door.

“Come out, darling. Unlock the door.” Rosie’s sickeningly sweet voice rang out, but Lilith knew she had bad intentions. “Don’t make me break down this door.”

Lilith remained quiet.

“So that’s how you’re going to be, huh?” Suddenly her voice was less than sweet, as she showed her true colors.

Lilith sweated as she heard the door being broken open. She heard Rosie’s pawsteps go past the closet door.

“Where are you~?” She sang out like a child playing hide and side, but Lilith knew this was much more dangerous than a childish game of hide and seek.

Lilith peeked out the crack in the closet door. Rosie’s back was turned. Now was her chance.

Lilith burst out of the closet and pulled the trigger, a bullet went straight into Rosie’s back. She collapsed onto the floor and the knife she held slipped out of her hands and onto the floor next to her. A pool of blood formed as she lied now lifeless on the floor.

Lilith looked at the now dead younger woman who had loved her to the point of obsession. Neither of them got the chance to say their final goodbyes to each other, as only Lilith knew that Rosie was going to die tonight.

“I’m sorry, but it was for the best.” She said to the corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short lol. Just a small thing to get out of writer's block i guess. This is about my old furry ocs I never really draw anymore but I remember they were really edgy so yeah....I just loved making yandere ocs....


End file.
